


Él amargor de la vida…

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Relicário de Emoções [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Headmaster Severus Snape, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry Potter, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 06]Perdido dentro de un santuario de emociones,Snape se encuentra al otro lado del velo y el único capaz de salvarle es Harry.Otra vez más él tendrá que poner su vida en peligro por el bien de otros…





	1. Decisiones, simples decisiones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amarguras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859290) by [barbaravitoriatp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp). 



> ◈ HARRY POTTER e los personajes aqui utilizados, exceptuando solo a los originales de mi autoría, son exclusivamente de J: K: Rowling y de la Warner Bros, además de todas las Editoriales responsables de sus publicaciones y de los representantes que poseen sus derechos de autor sobre la obra. Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.
> 
> ◈ Echo para el De"Li"Pa 06 – Pictórico do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). La imagene que me dieron fue [_"Santuario"_](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bzgbqlx62tiq87q/Santu%C3%A1rio.jpg?dl=0).
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Arte de portada echa y editada por mi persona. 
> 
> ◈ La historia tiene parejas gay, o sea, hombres en una relación romantica, con escenas explicitas o no. Entonces se tienes prejucio, quita tu cara de acá, pues no me gusta las palabras que pueda contener odio por mis personajes.
> 
> Lo que escribo acá es de mi propriedad. Plágio es un crime – LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Él amargor de la vida… - 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

 

Mis piernas dolían más de lo que yo podría imaginar, aun así, no paraba de correr. Lo necesitaba, era necesario. Aun sabiendo que no tenía permiso de estar en aquel lugar, no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que corrí los últimos peldaños de las escaleras, y respiré con alivio. Al fin la sala del Director, dentro de un armario había un pensadero, y yo tenía que utilizarlo. Lo encontré con un simple Accio. Coloqué mi frente y derramé el líquido azulado de las lágrimas de Snape.

Metí la cabeza dentro del agua y me sentí arrastrado a un mar de recuerdos. Vi a mi padre y a los Merodeadores, como ellos maltrataban a Snape por ser diferente. Vi a mi madre ganando su amistad y perdiéndola en un parpadeo. Respiré sofocado al ver como ella murió, aquello se quedaría siempre en mi memoria. Pero tal vez no tan profundo como su reacción al verla allí. por primera vez vi allí al hombre detrás de aquella máscara de frialdad del maestro de pociones.  
  
El lloró por mi madre, no pude contenerme y lloré también. Las memorias se volvieron borrosas y pude ver ahora a más velocidad, que, en todos los momentos desde mi primer año, como él me protegió, vi la petición del Profesor Dumbledore para que lo matara. Recordar aquella escena también me trajo fuertes emociones. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba fuera del pensadero. Mi mente era un torbellino de ideas.  
  
_Entonces esto significaba que todos estos años él me protegió y que, aunque yo le odiaba, y con ambos haciéndonos la vida un infierno al otro, él no se rindió de cumplir su promesa. Me protegió por mi madre, por la memoria de ella._  
  
Lloré de nuevo. Me senté en el suelo del lugar. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Necesitaba matar a Voldemort. Eso era un hecho, pero para eso yo debía morir también. Mis padres, Sirius, Severus.  
  
— No es necesario odiar, puedo al menos tener el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre, Dumbledore. Todos muertos por mi culpa. Por la causa, para matar y destruir la Magia Oscura.  _¡Diablos, eso es lo que haré!_  
  
El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que imaginé, dejé que mi valor y estupidez decidieran por mí los pasos a seguir. Peleé contra él, morí, volví y vencí. Perdimos a más gente de los nuestros. Remus, Tonks, Fred y muchos otros nombres que se perdieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts. La escuela estaba destruida, pero la profesora Minerva me dijo que en breves volvería a ser como antes.  
  
Suspiré aliviado, pero no libre de culpa o dudas. Decidí visitar el cuadro del profesor. Subí de nuevo las escaleras de antes, pero ahora con más tranquilidad. La sala continuaba igual que la dejé antes, hasta el pensadero continuaba intacto sobre la mesa. Me acerqué al cuadro que estaba totalmente vacío, como una ventana al terreno de juego.  
  
— ¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿señor, está ahí? Necesito hablar con usted — pero no importó cuanto lo llamé, ninguna respuesta recibí del cuadro. Ya me estaba rindiendo cuando una voz me llamó.

— Harry, mi niño perdona mi demora.  
  
— Profesor Dumbledore, pensé que estaba ocupado — hablé asustado por su sorpresiva llegada.  
  
— Ah Harry yo estaba en otra sala cuidando algunas cosas a causa de lo sucedido. Pero dime, ¿cómo estás? Veo que ha pesar de haber descansado y ser cuidado por Pomfrey tienes cara de seguir agotado.  
  
— No he podido dormir señor. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos y creí que tal vez usted podría ayudarme, pero es mejor que vuelva en otro momento.  
  
— Increíble, yo tenía la intención de llamarte mi niño. Creo que sólo tú me puedes ayudarme con este “problema” que tengo ahora.  
  
Aquellas palabras hicieron que una alarma saltara en mi mente, había algo mal. El director no me llamaría directamente para solucionar un problema de esta manera, eso quería decir que la situación era grave.  
  
Él asintió y me pidió que lo acompañara. Le seguí por los cuadros hasta entrar por una pequeña puerta casi invisible por los libros y objetos de decoración. Lo que allí vi me hizo atragantarme. Acostado en una cama con dosel estaba Snape. Él estaba completamente inmóbil, rígido como si fuera un muerto, pero yo podía notar que su pecho ascendía y descendía de forma muy lenta y pausada.  
  
— ¡Por Merlín está vivo! Pero… yo lo vi morir en la Casa de los Botes¹.  
  
— En realidad él murió Harry, pero por un breve momento. Déjame que te lo explique. La Marca Tenebrosa en Severus murió junto con el veneno de Nagini y la muerte de Voldemort, pero no su alma hechizada, su núcleo mágico continuó intacto, pero frágil. De momento podemos decir que él está ¿cómo dicen los  _muggles_? Ah sí, en coma.  
  
— ¿Pero es imposible!?  
  
— ¿Querido acaso no moriste y resucitaste de entre los muertos? Tu conseguiste pasar al otro lado y volver. Hecho que poquísimos magos hicieron, de entre ellos Tom Riddle al renacer como Lord Voldemort.  
Dirigí mis ojos a la cama y pude notar con más claridad que llevaba una túnica gris clara, muy parecida a las normales que utilizaba el maestro. Sus manos colocadas sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón. Si no lo observara fijo juraría que él estaba dormido o muerto, si no apreciara su respiración.  
  
— ¿Pero director como es que él terminó así?  
  
— Mi querido Harry, puede que será un simple cuadro ahora, pero supe por fuentes seguras lo que pasó en todo el castillo. Me informaron sobre Severus y que tú estabas con él después del ataque. Sé que tu viste todo lo que él hizo — Harry asintió con la cabeza — perfecto, entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Le pedí a los elfos domésticos que lo trajeran aquí. Aparte de mí, sólo Madame Pomfrey, Minerva y tu saben que Severus está aquí. Para todos él continua como un desaparecido en la guerra.  
  
Desvié mis ojos del cuadro y sin dejar de mirar la cama me acerqué con cautela. Tenía miedo de que con el más simple cambio de viento se pudiese quebrar su respiración que ahora parecía menos entrecortada que antes. Tal vez sólo era fruto de mi imaginación.  
  
— No tengas miedo Harry, está estable. Pero…  
  
— ¿Pero qué Profesor Dumbledore?  
  
— Necesito que alguien que haya visto el otro lado para salvar a Severus. Perder la marca casi se lleva una parte de su alma y esta, en estos momentos está en el Limbo. Ella está flotando entre los dos mundos, y yo no puedo protegerla por más tiempo.  
  
— Espere un momento. ¿Usted quiere que yo salve a Snape? ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? yo sólo regresé gracias a la piedra que estaba dentro de la Snitch que usted mismo me dió.  
  
— Harry mejor vayamos a otra sala. ¿Por ahora Severus necesita descansar y como tú tienes mucha magia en tu núcleo no queremos desestabilizar no? Sígueme.  
  
Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la puerta, antes de salir di una nueva mirada por encima del hombro hacia el hombre en la cama.  _¿Su vida está en mis manos? ¿es eso? ¿Alguien más tiene que morir si yo fracaso?_  
  
Hablamos por horas, en las cuales Dumbledore me explicó la complejidad del hechizo realizado sobre Snape. Era una especie de Enervate, pero mucho más potente que el normal, justo con otros cuidados que sólo los medimagos podrían entender, todo esto para mantener el cuerpo del maestro estable. Como el profesor Dumbledore dijo, en coma.  
  
En cuanto escuché las palabras de Dumbledore no pude dejar de pensar en cómo al destino le gustaba jugar, yo le odié toda la vida y él me estaba salvando, ahora cuando yo comienzo a pensar en la posibilidad de perdonarle él “muere” y el único capaz de salvarle soy yo.  
  
— Déjeme ver si lo entendí profesor Dumbledore. Voy a necesitar estar meses y meses viniendo a transpasar magia de mi núcleo al el suyo, mientras usted lo fortalece con no sé qué más. Y cuando él esté lo suficientemente fuerte yo tendré que morir para poder traerle de nuevo. Eso es muy peligroso. ¿no tiene otro plan más sencillo verdad?  
  
— Estoy sorprendido mi niño de que intentes salir por la tangente y no salvar a Severus — dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa entre sorprendida y con desafío.  
  
— Es obvio que no, yo le voy a ayudar profesor, pero será muy lento. ¿Y si no funciona? — mi voz sonó como si estuviera a punto de llorar.  
  
— Tengo la certeza mi niño que dentro de unos meses tendremos de nuevo a nuestro Maestro de Pociones entre los vivos, y como dicen algunos “quitando puntos con mirada siniestra”.  
  
Me permití sonreír ante eso. En breves si yo conseguía hacer todo bien, salvaría la vida de aquél que me salvó incontables veces antes. La sensación que me embargó era como si yo tuviera que pagar una deuda por estar vivo.  
  
Hablamos un poco más en su despacho, cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido. Con un “buenas noches” dirigido al cuadro me fui a  **Grimmauld Place, 12**. Ahora la casa de mi padrino era mía, junto con todo lo que hay en ella, o sea, la soledad. Los Weasley desde la muerte de Fred estaban más unidos que nunca, pero yo no me sentía en el derecho de invadir sus momentos familiares. Aun cuando casi estaba en una relación con Ginny no era lo correcto, por eso decidí permanecer en casa.  
  
Y ahora con la historia de Snape no podría salir. Dumbledore me pidió descanso absoluto en esas primeras semanas. Me levanté del sofá en el cual me di cuenta que llevaba horas sentado mientras observaba la chimenea y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tomé una ducha y me acosté en la cama. La noche era calurosa, por eso solamente llevaba la parte inferior del pijama.  
  
Cerré los ojos, pero el sueño no llegaba, aun estando agotado. Las últimas horas se repetían en mi mente. Después de muchas vueltas logré dormir con la imagen de Snape casi muerto y mi promesa de que esta vez no fallaría al salvarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Originalmente en los libros, Snape muere en la Casa de los Gritos después de que fuera mordido por Nagini en el cuello bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Mientras que en las películas decidieron mostrar un lugar diferente. En palabras de Andrew Ackland-Snow, director de arte de la película “Nosotros también hicimos una Casa de los Botes. Queríamos cambiar un poco el lugar de la muerte de Snape. En el libro, el muere en la Casa de los Gritos y nosotros queríamos cambiar eso para que no fuera un escenario común y que fuera un lugar con una atmósfera más dramática. Le preguntamos a J. K. si ella estaba de acuerdo con que eso sucediera, porque nosotros aun no habíamos visto ese lugar (la Casa de Botes) antes. Hicimos una casa de cristal y usted podrá ve lo que sucede en la Casa de los Botes de allá, así como la escuela en llamas, y a Rowling le encantó. Aparte de eso, es un lugar muy romántico para morir. Snape muere de una manera extremadamente buena, debo decir.”


	2. Él tiempo vola…

La primera semana pasó volando, y mi nueva rutina comenzó. Me levantaba temprano, sobre las 8:00, me duchaba, hacía mi desayuno y me iba por vía flu hasta la chimenea del cuarto donde Snape fue alojado. Dumbledore dijo que sería mas práctico hacer eso que ir a la chimenea desde su despacho y encontrarme con algún cuadro cotilla o con Filch. No podíamos levantar ninguna sospecha acerca del lugar. Así que llegaba al cuarto elegido por Madame Pomfrey, nos saludamos. En seguida todo fue automático. Me sentaba al lado de la cama, respiraba profundo y recitaba los hechizos para la transferencia de magia. Al otro lado del cuarto, Madame Pomfrey vigilaba que todo estaba siendo estable. Despues de algunas horas, yo paraba a descansar, algunas veces charlábamos, y en otras quedaba sólo. En esas horas yo leía algún libro para pasar el tiempo.

Como el cuerpo de Snape no soportaría mucha magia sin sufrir alguna reacción, debía hacer las transferencias lo mas lentamente posible, entonces un proceso común de algunos minutos se alargaba por horas. Había horas en las cuales ni leer me distraía y fue con el tiempo que comencé a observar y hablar con Snape.

Yo narraba desde lo que hacíamos con él para que regresase a la vida hasta lo que sucedía en la Madriguera, en las pocas veces que fui allí. Mi relación con Ginny no funcionó. Yo me volví alguien bastante solitario y ella no aceptó este hecho, por eso decidimos continuar sólo como buenos amigos. Y hasta eso le conté a él.

Un día por curiosidad le pregunté a madame Pomfrey si el podría escucharme. Y ella me respondió de una manera brillante.

_— Señor Potter, sino recuerdo mal algunos muggles creen que en coma pueden escuchar a los familiares, médicos y enfermeros que los rodean. Que le contará al profesor Snape entonces? Él podría muy bien despertar sabiendo hasta quien le salvó antes o mismo lo que estamos hablando. Y es bueno que usted esté hablando con él, eso ayuda en la recuperación y está dando una respuesta positiva. Si continuamos así podremos avanzar hasta un mes en el tratamiento._

Los días se transformaron en semanas y ellas se transformaron en meses. Cuando me di cuenta ya era agosto. Faltaba un mes para la reapertura de la escuela. Era impresionante como con magia una reconstrucción que tardaría en el mundo muggle una media de mas de un año llevó sólo unos cuatro meses. En breves sería el primero de septiembre y Hogwarts sería abierto y un nuevo año escolar daría comienzo.

Mientras tanto, Severus continuaba progresando a pasos lentos, pero sin retroceder nunca. Si, comencé a utilizar su nombre como parte del tratamiento. No habría mas clases para mi, Hermione seguramente volvería para completar sus estudios. Pero la vida para mí siguió otros rumbos. Snape ahora era Severus pero recibiendo todo el respeto de mi parte.

Ayudé a que lo absolvieran en su juicio por su antigua participación en los movimientos con Voldemort, y así evitar que lo mandaran a Azcaban. Mostré sus recuerdos, pero no informé que él se encontraba con nosotros. Ni siquiera Kingsley Shacklebolt sabía eso. Para todos, él aun era un fugitivo - ahora libre de cualquier cargo - o un desaparecido más en la guerra.

Pero por mas que yo me alegrase por todo lo que estábamos haciendo, había algo que me molestaba. Luego de los primeros meses necesité ayudar a Pomfrey a cuidar a Severus, lo que no era tan normal era que yo terminara excitado al tocar su cuerpo - ahora ya caliente por causa de las semanas de transferencia mágica y no tan helado como antes - y aun mas cuando Pomfrey le quitó la parte superior para poder comprobar las heridas producidas por la mordedura.

Por lo que supe al principio eran una cicatrices horribles, pero los elfos, Pomfrey y mi magia ya en Severus hicieron que ellas cicatrizaran de manera regular formando finas líneas de tono mas claro que su piel. Me pasé pensando en lo genial que sería probar aquel pedazo de piel.

Dejé aquel episodio de lado, hasta que con los días comencé a pensar aun mas en Severus. Ya fuese al tomar una copa de  _whiskey de fuego_  e imaginarle a él disfrutándola conmigo, o al dormir y despertar sudado despues de ciertos sueños. No sé realmente que decir, pero con el tiempo mi afecto por él se transformó en deseo, pasión, amor. La única explicación era que me estaba volviendo loco.

Pensé en hablar de esto con alguien. Pero ahí venía la cuestión. Con quién? con Ron no sería buena idea, él primero me llamaría loco por salvar a Severus, despues me obligaría a tomar  _Veritaserum_  para ver si yo estaba bajo algun hechizo oscuro. La profesora Minerva y Hermione eran una buena elección, pero yo no sabía si sería la mejor solución. Me sentiría incómodo hablando de ello. Más con ellas.

Podría hablar con Severus, pero no lograría nada. Él estaba en coma. Y aunque me escuchara, si él pudiera, lo que me respondería sería algo como  _"a ver señor Potter, acaso un gato le comió la lengua o sólo permanecerá callado en mi presencia mirándome?"._

 _—_ Pero en que mierda estoy pensando? Severus jamás aceptaría de buen grado lo que yo siento por él. Ni siquiera sé si es gay. Dioses yo mismo estoy teniendo dudas sobre mi sexualidad?

Decidi que estaba divagando por encima de las nubes y que debería acostarme mas temprano. Me acosté en la cama y me quedé dormido de inmediato debido al cansancio del día. Pero no contaba con lo que me esperaba en el reino de los sueños...

_Estaba al lado de la cama de Severus, su rostro estaba mas rojo de lo normal, sus mejillas tenían un tono sonrojado. A cada transferencia de magia él iba mejorando, pero aun así no salía del coma. Dumbledore me había dicho que yo tendría que hacer de nuevo el viaje para buscarlo. Cansado de observarlo de lejos decidí tocarle. Pasé suavemente los dedos sobre sus dedos. Subí por sus muñecas siguiendo el contorno de sus brazos doblados, hasta su rostro. Su barbilla, su piel. Aquellos labios. Deseaba más de todo aquello, tocarle profundamente. Deslicé los dedos por entre sus cabellos sedosos que cayeron sobre sus ojos cerrados, que anhelo por ver aquellos ojos observándome como si pudieran ver mi alma._

_Sus labios aun me tentaban, entreabiertos, secos. Necesitaban hidratación, y que sería mejor que mis labios humedecidos para esa tarea?. Sin pensarlo mucho me impulsé y lo besé. Fue un simple roce, un pequeño toque. Pero no necesitaba mucho mas._

_Utilicé mi lengua, como su rostro no se movió, abrí sus labios a la fuerza tirando de su barbilla. Que maravillosa sensación poder besarle. Mismo su boca inmóbil era una ambrosía para mí. Por Merlín, podría hacer eso eternamente._

_Dioses! que estaba haciendo? La realidad me golpeó. Besaba a Severus Snape mientras él estaba en coma, eso era un atentado, un abuso. Me bajé de su cuerpo, aun abrumado por su sabor. Recosté la cabeza sobre una de sus manos que estaba entrelazada con las mías. Me quedé dormido y fui despertado por un suave toque en mis cabellos. Levanté mi mirada y pude ver aquellos irises negros. Onix contra esmeraldas. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Severus había despertado. Pero como?_

_— Usted despertó._

_— Buena deducción Potter, acaso necesitó la ayuda de Granger para descubrir o fue todo mérito suyo? -habló con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro._

_— Pero usted estaba en coma -hablaba aturdido de forma atropellada por la tanta euforia._

_— De nuevo excelente, pero como ya no soy su profesor no puedo quitarle puntos por su tonta deducción. Es claro que yo estaba en coma Potter, escuché todo lo que hablaban a mi alrededor, hasta que de la nada sentí a mi mas odiado alumno «intentar» besarme. Que mierda fue eso Potter? - su voz demostraba furia, un odio que nunca había visto._

_— Y-yo, yo..._

_— Tan incoherente como siempre señor Potter. Ahora mismo quiero que me explique por que demonios estaba besándome hace un rato, es una orden!_

_No podía vacilar, su rostro demostraba que me mataría si no se lo contaba. Pero no podía solamente decirle «Te amo profesor», sería una mala idea. Yo no sabía si a él le iba a gustar._

_— Estoy esperando Potter, apresúrese, no tengo todo el día. Quiero una explicación, y la quiero ya!_

_— Yo lo estaba besando..._

_— Eso ya lo sé, continue Potter._

_— Yo lo estaba besando, porque yo quería saber cual era el sabor de sus labios. Y-yo, yo... yo creo que estoy enamorado de usted -disparé como si fuera la mayor bomba del siglo._

_Antes incluso de que yo pudiera tener una respuesta de él sentí mi rostro empujado hacia arriba, unas manos hundidas en mis cabellos rebeldes. Sentí una presión en mis labios. Merlín! Él me estaba correspondiendo._

_— Si usted no abre la boca, no podré realmente corresponderle -habló entre dientes, obecedí a lo que me pidió y abrí mis labios -aquello que usted hizo no se comparaba con un beso, esto sí._

_Pude sentir su lengua caliente y áspera como la de un gato adentrarse en mi boca, el recorrió mis dientes, siguió con mi lengua. Cielos, yo estaba en el paraiso. Descendí con mis manos lentamente por el lateral hasta su espalda. Él me empujó para estar mas cerca apretando mi nuca con fuerza. El aire se hizo necesario. Aun separando los labios de su rostro no se alejó de mi._

_— Eso señor Potter si es un beso de verdad, y no aquello que me diste. Ahora si te pudieras apartar y dejarme descansar sería genial._

_Le observé incrédulo. Quien pensaría que él me besaría y despues me echaría puerta afuera. Siendo que yo salvé su trasero._

_— Quita esa cara Potter, queda peor que la de tu padre. Si te estás preguntando por que te besé yo te responderé. El sentimiento que tienes por mi no es recíproco, yo no siento nada por tí, aparte de desprecio y odio._

_— Entonces por que me besaste? -de mis ojos ya comenzaban a salir lágrimas._

_— Por que fue bueno, no podemos desperdiciar las oportunidades además de que necesitas aprender a besar. Eres pésimo hasta en eso, decidí enseñarte y mira es increíble, aprendiste con rapidez. Ahora si me lo permites quiero dormir un poco mas cofortablemente antes de aguantar a todos a mi alrededor._

_El golpe me desoló. Él me usó. Fui un juguete en sus manos por unos minutos. Me sentía horrible. Quería enterrarme en un agujero cualquiera y no salir nunca de allí._

_— Usted me utilizó, sólo me utilizó! desgraciado, bastardo! yo salvé su vida y así me lo pagó, destruyendo mis sentimientos y dándome falsas esperanzas!?_

_— Pobre Potter. Creiste que perdería mi tiempo contigo? Para tu información, eres tan prepotente e inconsciente como tu padre. La única cosa que posees de valor son los ojos parecidos a los de tu madre. Sólo eso. Ahora suma, yo te odio, tu me odias. Esa reciproquidad es mas que obvia. Y si, yo te usé, fue bueno besar a alguien aunque ese alguien fueras tu._

Desperté sudando y asustado. Mi cuerpo hervía. Había soñado con él. Él despierto, vivo y bien. Pero también que me utilizó. Por Merlín aquello sólo fue un sueño, aun así yo estaba llorando. Lloré por una mierda de sueño?

Me levanté con rapidez, fui al baño y me duché, necesitaba relajarme. Tenía que descansar. Pero como descansar si mi mente sólo pensaba en Severus, decidiendo por ahora traerme imágenes dolorosas de él. Me recosté dentro de la bañera sintiendo el agua caliente relajarme. Respiré profundo, intentando con todas mis fuerzas alejar aquellas imágenes de mi mente. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Severus despertara, pero jamás querría que aquella mirada de odio se dirigiera hacia mí.

Respiré aun mas profundo. Tenía que calmarme, dentro de unas horas estaría junto a él transfiriéndole magia, necesitaba estar tranquilo para que su recuperación fuera buena.  
Salí de la bañera enroyado sólo con una toalla a la cintura. Como ya eran mas de las 5:00 opté por vestirme y tomar un café. Quien sabe si llegando mas temprano podría terminar mas rápido mi parte e irme mas temprano. Cuanto menor tiempo junto a la tentación, mejor.

Aparecí en Hogsmeade y seguí a pie hasta Hogwarts. Si alguien me encontrase podría decir que estaba yendo a alguna reunión en la escuela. Pero por mas increíble que pareciera no vi ningun alma en las calles. Continué con tranquilidad, pasando por el portón. Con cada día la reforma de la escuela estaba dejando el lugar tal como yo lo recordaba antes de la batalla.

Subí las escaleras y noté un movimiento diferente en el despacho. Voces eran escuchadas como si estuvieran gritando, pero como si intentaran evitarlo. Algo muy malo estaba sucediendo. Antes de que pudiera girar el pomo y abrir la puerta, esta fue abierta por Madame Pomfrey.

 _—_ Potter ahora mismo necesitaba hablar contigo -ella parecía abatida.

 _—_ Que sucedió?

 _—_ Severus querido, eso sucedió. Él empeoró hoy a la mañana. Aun haciendo las transferencias su cuerpo está entrando en rechado de la energía de un núcleo diferente. Yo sabía que eso podía suceder, pero no con tanta rapidez.

 _—_ Él que?

 _—_ Señor Potter él está rechazando el nuevo núcleo. Dumbledore cree que podemos esperar, pero yo no pienso perder a ningún paciente mío. Entonces trata de sentarte al lado de Severus, primero vamos a estabilizarlo y mas tarde daremos inicio al ritual. Necesitamos hoy hacerlo hoy, antes de que algo peor suceda. No sé si él resistirá mas tiempo.

Mi cerebro se nubló y lo único que yo hacía era seguir las instrucciones de Madame Pomfrey. Ella me guió del despacho al cuarto, en la sala pude ver a la profesora Minerva, al profesor Dumbledore y a los cuadros de lso antiguos directores discutiendo, ellos me saludaron brevemente antes de que yo desapareciese por el umbral de la puerta, me sienté con fuerza al lado de la cama. Severus parecía muerto, igual que la primera vez que estuve allí. Parecía que habíamos retrocedido años.

Entré en desesperación.  _Merlín que él no muera. No puedo dejar que eso suceda. Yo te salvaré Severus._


	3. Santuario

 

Me acosté al lado de su cama. Su cuerpo yacía tan frágil. Sólo imaginar que meses atrás había escuchado al profesor Dumbledore decir que si yo transfería mi magia y me unía a él todo sería mas sencillo poder despertarlo del coma en el cual estaba, por casi transpasar al otro lado del velo. Pero parece que todo lo que hice fue en vano.

Madame Pomfrey estaba corriendo por el cuarto, veía como varios hechizos eran lanzados sobre Severus y sobre mi. Yo no conocía mas de la mitad. Ella siguió hasta la mesita y regresó despues de unos momentos.

— Tome Potter, necesito que beba esta poción. Ella lo inducirá al sueño. Si está dormido será mas sencillo transferir su magia a Severus. Y que Merlín nos ayude.

Despues de que el líquido descendió por mi garganta me quedé dormido. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero si dijeran que fueron meses, no lo discutiría.

Desperté y ya estaba atardeciendo. Severus continuaba quieto a mi lado, pero tenía un semblante mas sereno y sonrojado. Me sentí horrible por imaginar que tal vez había muerto y que yo estaba velando un cuerpo y no esperando que él estuviera mejor. Me estiré. Observé a mi alrededor y descubrí que estaba sólo. Madame Pomfrey ya debió recoger y terminar en la enfermería. Decidí levantarme. Caminé hasta la jarra de agua sobre la mesa, y lavé las manos y la cara.

— Veo que ya despertaste Harry.

— Profesor Dumbledore? menudo susto!

— Perdóname chico, aun no me acostumbré a ser un cuadro y que no hago ruido al moverme. Por favor, siéntate, tenemos que hablar - asentí a su petición y procuré sentarme lo mas relajado posible.

— Perfecto, ahora que ya estamos cómodos necesito explicarte algo de nuevo, mas a fondo de lo que sucede con Severus. Al ser mordido por Nagini, el veneno de la serpiente hizo que algunas partes del organismo de Severus se vieran afectadas, o sea, su núcleo mágico se vió bastante dañado, pero jamás roto o destruído. Despues de la muerte de Voldemort, la marca negra desapareció de todos aquellos que le fueron fieles, pues, su magia murió con él. Por lo tanto la magia negra que habitaba en Severus y que fue implantada, aunque fuera una pequeña cantidad, desapareció, pero no sin dejar un rastro. Su cuerpo sufrió un fuerte golpe mi niño. Por eso es que él entró en un coma mágico.

El alma de Severus por poco no pasó al otro lado del velo. Podemos decir que él está en una especie de limbo, en un mundo sólo de él. Él creó un santuario dentro de su cabeza Harry. Severus cree que murió, pero no se dió cuenta de que en realidad está vivo. En su cabeza el mundo real ya no existe, sólo el dolor que él causó. Pudimos descubrir con la ayuda de Pomfrey y Minerva a través de la  _Legilimens_ ¹ que él se está torturando a si mismo por culpa por todos los errores cometidos en el pasado Harry. El único modo de salvar a Severus es entrando en su mente, o sea, tu necesitas casi morir de nuevo para poder entrar en el pequeño mundo que él creó. Sé que es peligroso, pero es necesario. Esa es la única manera de salvarlo.

La mirada de Dumbledore sobre mi era muy intensa, tenía en mis manos una vida y esta vez sólamente yo era el dueño de la historia.

— Entonces mi niño entiendes la dimensión de esto? Es bastante peligroso...

— No me importa profresor. Yo lo haré. Salvaré a Severus.

— Perfecto chico. Llamaré a Pomfrey, ya sabes lo que hacer no? - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

— No te dejaré morir Severus, lo prometo - hablé cerca del oido y besé su frente - prometo que todo estará bien para tí cuando despiertes.

Por fin me acosté esperando con calma lo que estaba por suceder. Tome de las manos de una Madame Pomfrey bastante llorosa un veneno hecho con toxinas procedentes de Nagini. Para poder entrar en la mente de Severus debía pasar casi por lo mismo que él, sin pasar por los mismos dolores. Sentí un desmaius lanzado sobre mi, al menos no sentí cuando el veneno hizo efecto.

El tiempo entre que cerré los ojos y la claridad que noté fueron efímeros. Parecía que sólo había parpadeado. El lugar era claro, parecía que el sol brillaba igual que en un caliente día de verano. Despues al frente pude notar una figura cerca de un retorcido árbol. Me di cuenta de que era Severus. Parecía espiar algo detrás del tronco, entre las ramas.

Mi mente reconoció el lugar, estábamos en un recuerdo de su infancia. El mismo que vi en el pensadero hace unos meses. Ese era el momento en el cual él conocia a mi madre. No quise hacer ruido, decidí avanzar unos pasos, pero manteniendo una distancia razonable entre nosotros. Aun a esta distancia pude ver la escena que sucedía. Mi madre era una hermosa chica pelirroja, que estaba con él como buenos amigos. Vi a mi tía Petunia, ambos hacían magia. La escena cambió por algo triste así que vi a mi madre distanciarse. El clima cambió a frío, el aire parecía pesado, igual que si un Dementor estuviera cerca.

Severus terminó de observar la escena, hasta que mi madre desapareció cerca de lo alto de la colina. Él iba a girarse y me descubriría, no podía permitir eso. Lo que pensaba era claro que iba a pasar, y así pasó. En realidad, tenía que hablar con él. Esperé a que se girara por completo y que caminara en mi dirección.

Fue entonces que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Vi en sus ojos el mismo odio que vi en mi sueño horas antes. Tuve recelo, el miedo se hizo dueño de mi.

— Que hace aquí Potter? - su voz era puro enfado.

— Hola profesor, cuanto tiempo no? - hablé nervioso, no sabía en que año estábamos en su mente. Pero si su apariencia era la de un adulto quería decir que debía ser despues de que yo entrara en Hogwarts, y si él me reconoció entonces él creería que yo estaba invadiendo su mente de alguna manera.

— He preguntado que hace aqui Potter? No le basta con perseguirme en vida que tambien tiene que hacerlo en la muerte. Ni aquí tendré paz - exclamó bufando y pasando a mi lado con rapidez.

Maldije en alto, él realmente creía que estaba muerto y que yo no era mas que uno de sus recuerdos. Necesitaba cambiar con rapidez esa idea.

— Espere profesor, por favor, tenemos que hablar. Necesito su ayuda, es muy importante.

— Tenemos que hablar? - me miró de reojo - usted cree que tengo alguna obligación de hablar con usted? estoy muerto y de eso estoy seguro. Usted sólo es un oscuro recuerdo que pienso ignorar. Ahora si me disculpa.

— Pero profesor de verdad necesito su ayuda - supliqué.

— San Potter, el Elegido y también el Chico de Oro de Dumbledore necesita mi ayuda, es eso Potter? - me preguntó con acidez.

— Sé que nuestras diferencias son enormes profesor, pero...

— Como si no lo supiera.

— Es un caso de vida o muerte!

Él me miró de arriba a abajo estudiando mis expresiones. Parece que logré convencerle que lo necesitaba por algo muy importante, puesto que hizo un gesto de asentimiento para que yo continuara hablando.

— Alguien muy importante fue herido en la Batalla de Hogwarts y todos creen que yo puedo salvar a esa persona.

— Y quien sería la víctima que querría ser salvada por usted Potter? No me responda, déjeme adivinar. Quizás su amiga la sabelotodo, la Stra. Granger o su novio el Sr. Weasley -sus ojos reflejaban desdén e ira.

— Veo en su mirada que la tristeza es enorme, así que probablemente a esa persona en cuestión le tiene una gran empatía, entonces sólo puede ser la señorita Ginevra Weasley - él casi escupió las palabras al nombrar a Ginny.

— En realidad no es ninguno de esos tres profesor.

— Si no es ninguno de sus amigos o su novia quien es Potter? Tal vez sea alguien mas de la familia Weasley o algun otro amiguito suyo?.

— Hace mucho que no soy el novio de Ginny profesor.

— Esa sería una gran noticia para muchas chicas de Hogwarts y para la comunidad mágica, ahora todas podrán tener una oportunidad con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

— Creo que sería una noticia perfecta para los chicos - hablé algo sonrojado.

— Entonces usted tiene otros gustos?

Su mirada sobre mi me dejó mas rojo, le vi lanzar una sonrisa traviesa. Tal parecía que se divertía con mi vergüenza.

— Entonces quien es Potter?

— Quien es quien profesor? - Pregunté confundido.

— La persona que quiere salvar niño. Además de idiota es sordo?

— Yo no soy idiota!

— Diga eso despues de recordar las notas que sacaba en mi asignatura o le gustaba ser mi peor alumno por despecho?. Doy fé de que no es así, pues siendo hijo de quien es, tenía que ser tan arrogante y prepotente como su padre. Siempre buscando la atención de todos.

— Yo no quiero la atención de nadie en estos momentos aparte de la suya profesor, porque necesito salvar a una persona muy importante para mi - grité a pleno pulmón con rabia y lágrimas surgiendo de mis ojos.

— Veo que logré una reacción suya. Parece que no me equivoqué, no? La persona que quiere salvar es su novio no, ya que las chicas no son de su agrado.

— En realidad no es mi novio sin embargo, si me permite decirlo es mas bien un enemigo.

— Enamorado de un enemigo. Realmente su gusto por el peligro es increíble Potter. Y por su cabezonería por venir aqui a buscarme con algun hechizo que estoy seguro que le enseñó Dumbledore, me hace saber que ese chico es un Slytherin.

— Correcto, pero no es un alumno.

— Hombres mayores Potter? - Preguntó arqueando una ceja y mirándome fijo.

— Así es y está muy herido. No puedo dejar que él muera. Yo lo amo mucho profesor - hablé entre llantos ahora.

— Se está haciendo de noche Potter, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Decidí no contradecirle y lo seguí, puesto que despues de decir esas palabras Severus se distanció de mi, y seguía al frente con pasos rápidos. Aun estando aqui él continua con su forma de ser de la escuela. Andamos algo menos de media hora y pude ver una alta casa bastante vieja, probablemente de dos o tres pisos. Atravesamos una pequeña cerca blanca, el jardín parecía no haber sido cuidado desde hace mucho. Al entrar por la puerta noté que dentro de la casa era un poco mas acojedora de lo que a simple vista aparentaba desde fuera.

— Seguro que se está preguntando si la casa es mia. Prefiero de que si vamos a hablar que sea en un lugar mas agradable y no en medio de la nada. Así que entre y siéntese en la sala - ordenó apuntando hacia un sofá iluminado por una luz danzante en tonos verdes - mientras tanto prepararé algo para beber.

No tuve ni tiempo de discutir, él ya había desaparecido a pasos firmes por el pasillo y yo fui hacia la sala. Verde así como la luz que vi saliendo desde la misma puerta. Lo que era bien obvio ya que es un Slytherin y el verde es el color de su casa. Me senté y esperé su regreso, mientras tanto observé hacia la chimenea que en estos momentos estaba apagada.

— Veo que mi decoración no le agrada Potter, pero le sugiero que deje de observar mi chimenea.

— Perdóneme profesor.

Se sentó frente mía y me ofreció un vaso, estuve un poco desconfiado aun sabiendo que estando aquí podría sufrir daños, puesto que si Severus creía que esto era real, él podría querer herirme por puro placer.

— Quite esa mala cara Potter, sólo es hidromiel. Sugiero que lo beba o deje de ver el vaso y me lo devuelva educadamente.

— Disculpe señor, los viejos hábitos de desconfianza nunca cambian - y diciendo eso bebí todo de un golpe. El dulce líquido descendió espeso, pero agradable.

— Ahora cuénteme lo que sucedió despues de mi muerte, me gustaría saber algunos datos antes de decidir si le ayudo. O usted cree que aun muerto no me gustaría saber que sucedió en Hogwarts?.

Le expliqué todo lo que sucedió despues de haber visto sus recuerdos en la Casa de los Botes, omitiendo claro que él fue rescatado y cuidado por Pomfrey, Minerva, Dumbledore y por mi. Le dije que había sido absuelto de los crímenes que cometió gracias a mis recuerdos de la noche del dos de mayo.

— Entonces fui absuelto de mis crímenes. Interesante Potter. Mas hasta ahora no me ha hablado de quien es la persona que usted necesita salvar y como podría yo ayudar. Ya que estoy muerto y es probable que usted no pueda permanecer mucho tiempo aqui en el velo, ya que utilizar magia y hechizos de esta magnitud sólo pueden ser oscuros.

— Es complicado profesor, no sé por donde comenzar.

— Que tal por el inicio niño, imagino que si tardamos mucho usted pueda quedar atrapado aquí y no tengo ningunas ganas de continuar atrapado el resto de la eternidad en este infierno teniéndolo como compañía. Ya tengo mis propias cargas que llevar. Así que hable pronto.

— Creo que usted no estará muy feliz con lo que le voy a decir profesor.

— Entonces creo que será necesario utilizar la fuerza para sacarle la respuesta que quiero? - Preguntó enfadado por mi tardanza y evasivas.

Si pudiera hablar con claridad podría afirmar que aun estando en un mundo producto de su imaginación, él sería capaz de matarme con esa mirada suya. Aquello me produjo un escalofrío. Necesitaba decirle por que había venido y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Severus tenía razón yo disponía de poco tiempo. Aun siendo un mago poderoso y estando vigilado por otros de tan gran poder, ellos no podrían permanecer aguantando mucho mas tiempo mi cuerpo y el de Severus que se encontraba en peor estado.

Respiré profundo, tomé otro largo sorbo de mi hidromiel. Lo observé fijo y dije con todo el valor que tenía.

— Profesor, usted no murió aquella noche por la mordedura de Nagini, conseguimos salvarle, el único problema es que usted se encuentra en un coma mágico inducido por Madame Pomfrey por su mal estado. Estoy donando magia de mi núcleo para usted desde hace meses, pero hoy por la mañana vimos un empeoramiento en su tratamiento. Si no consigo llevarle de nuevo al mundo real usted morirá.

Las palabras salieron directas y fluídas, pero me hirieron por dentro y cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando. Él me observaba atónito por lo dicho.

— Me quiere decir que ese teatrito era sólo para hablar conmigo? Usted cree que si estuviera vivo yo no lo sabría niño? Estoy muerto y de eso estoy seguro, veo todos los días las mismas cosas recordando mis errores y parece que el mayor de todos fue conocerle a usted. Nada de lo que usted me diga camibará eso!

— Severus yo...

— No me llame así! Usted. No. Tiene. Ese. Derecho.

Él bufaba y me miraba con ojos enfurecidos, en aquel momento supe que él no regresaría y yo mucho menos. Entonces tomé la decisión de declararme. Así fuese a morir al quedarme aquí o perderme, por lo menos antes de eso podría declararme a quien amo.

— Yo te amo, y eso no viene de ahora. Me dí cuenta con el tiempo que sentía algo por usted, pero no sabía que no era solamente odio, sino algo mas. Usted murió frente a mi y pensé que sería así como las cosas continuarían siguiendo su curso con normalidad, pero cuando el profesor Dumbledore me llamó y me contó sobre usted, tuve ganas de salvarle. Pasé meses a su lado. Ya estamos a finales de agosto, pronto Hogwarts abrirá sus puertas y usted podría volver a enseñar si quiere, podría si quiere ser el profesor de DCAO que tanto ansió. Pero por favor, no me diga que no quiere regresar.

— Potter eso no es posible en ninguna manera. Los padres de los alumnos harían fila para intentar matarme personalmente si todo lo que usted dice es cierto. No puedo regresar. Prefiero quedar aqui - respondió con tranquilidad. No parecía que yo me hubiera declarado minutos antes.

— Sevesus... - dije llorando.

— Por favor, no me llame así, no somos amigos Potter. Usted es un niño. Tengo la edad para ser su padre - decía eso con dolor.

Sentía que me dolía y él también sufría al pasar por todo aquello. No podía dejarle morir. Necesitaba luchar con más fuerza y a veces algunos sacrificios eran necesarios.

— Entonces no hay nada que pueda decirle que le haga regresar?

— Estoy seguro de que no Potter. Le aconsejo que se retire y deshaga el hechizo y se vaya.

— Y si usted regresa y nunca mas tiene noticias mías en su vida? Y si regresa y no me ve nunca mas y olvida lo que le dije sobre mis sentimientos?. Si quiere hasta puede lanzarme un  _Obliviate_ ².

— Muy noble por su parte, pero no. Paso de ver a otro en ese puesto en Hogwarts.

— No fue sólo por eso que yo vine, no estoy hablando sobre el cargo o mis sentimientos. Tambien vine porque usted no merece esto. Es un héroe, usted sólo, hizo mas que los otros juntos. Fue un doble espía toda la vida y murió por una causa noble. Merece el perdón. Una segunda oportunidad. Prefiero no recordar nunca mas lo que siento por usted a verle muerto - al terminar de decir eso, mas y mas lágrimas calleron de mis orbes, recorriendo mis mejillas dejándolas mojadas.

No podía creer que todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano. No podía dejarle ahi y ver como moría. Prefería no recordar nada si sabía que él estaba muerto. Decidí salir de allí antes de que no aguantase mas el dolor de la decepción que me inundaba. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta fui detenido por su voz.

— Acepto Potter. Le creo eso de que no estoy muerto y que usted hizo todo lo posible para salvarme, pero sólo regreso con una condición que despues de recuperado usted me visite para borrarle cualquier recuerdo mío de su mente.

Me giré con rapidez observando sus ojos fijamente. El decía la verdad y acepté de buen grado sus objecciones y pedidos. Que él regresase y yo lo olvidara.

— Si esa es la única manera de que usted regrese, acepto.

Levantándose de su sillón caminó hasta colocarse frente a mi y estendió su mano, hice lo mismo y cerramos el trato con un choque de manos, como si aquella fuera nuestra manera de cerrar un acuerdo. En cuanto nuestras pieles se tocaron ambos caímos al suelo sobre la alfombra, totalmente desmayados.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. La capacidad mágica de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de la memoria de otras personas, además de la clara interpretación de los resultados obtenidos con esa extracción. Cuanto mas orgulloso y sentimental sera una persona, más fácil será extraer un sentimiento de ella.  
> La invasión de las mentes puede ocurrir de dos maneras:  
> 1\. Método avanzado: no verbal  
> 2\. Método común; ejecutar el hechizo Legilimens  
> El arte de la Oclumancia es la única herramienta mágica de protección contra ataques Legilimentes
> 
> [2]. Obliviate es un hechizo de la memoria. Es siempre utilizado cuando es necesario borrar total o parcialmente la memoria de alguien, generalmente muggles que vieron señales de magia. El Ministerio de Magia tiene un grupo de magos entrenados en ese hechizo para ocasiones como esa: los Obliviadores. Deben se realizados por alguien muy bien entrenado y esperto, pues los Obliviates pueden ser tan fuertes que son capaces de borrar totalmente la memoria de una persona hasta destruir su mente para siempre.


	4. Regreso al mundo de los vivos

Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, sobre todo mi cabeza. Sentía todos mis huesos y músculos adoloridos como si tuviera caído de mi escoba en uno de los entrenamientos de  _Quidditch_ ¹. Intenté orientarme observando a mi alrededor. Me dí cuenta de que no debió pasar mucho tiempo por que podía ver pasar un rayo de luz traspasando por entre las cortinas de una ventana. Forcé mis ojos al recibir toda aquella claridad y noté que estaba en una cama muy cómoda. Podría dormir allí por siempre si eso fuera posible, pero al recostarme mejor, los recuerdos llegaron de golpe y me quedé sin aliento.

 

Por Merlín, acaso había logrado salvarle? Mi cabeza latió aun mas cuando me incorporé para sentarme. Un sobresalto de miedo me inundó.  _Que él no haya muerto, no pude haber hecho todo esto en vano,_  pensé aturdido. Observé con mas calma el lugar. Seguramente estaba en la enfermería.

— Veo que ya despertó. No sabe el susto que nos dió a todos Sr. Potter, pero gracias a Merlín que usted logró regresar - dijo Pomfrey entrando en mi campo de visión saliendo de quien sabe donde.

— Madame Pomfrey que sucedió?

— Usted lo consiguió Sr. Potter, salvó a Severus. Los estuve vigilando durante todo el tiempo despues de que le diera aquella pócima con el veneno de Nagini. No transcurrió ni un minuto sin que dejáramos de tener miedo.

— Él está bien?

— Si. Entonces yo tambien estoy bien, no es así? ya me puedo ir?

— Oh si, está tan bien como alguien que acaba de regresar hace un momento del otro lado del velo. Sr. Potter, usted sobrevivió a dos Avadas, innumerables  _cruciatus_  y al veneno de una serpiente repleta de magia negra. No veo como el señor podría estar mejor - dijo con ironía.- Usted se va a quedar aquí hasta que le de el alta, controlando que se alimente, tome las pociones y descanse.

Ella me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa de la mejor manera posible. Lo peor ya había pasado. No daba a entender nada a pesar de haber dicho tantas cosas sobre mi estado y el de Severus, ambos nos encontrábamos lo mejor posible para alguien que ha pasado por lo que nosotros. Me dio algunas pociones en una bandeja con mi desayuno, un tazón de avena con algunos panecillos y zumo. Nada muy pesado, pero que me alimentaría bien.

Comí con tranquilidad y volví a dormirme. Desperté algunas veces a lo largo del día. Supe por Madame Pomfrey y por la profesora Minerva que despues de mi entrada en el mundo que Severus creó, ellas estuvieron horas esperando a que yo regresase con él. Logré hacerlo y nosotros dos estábamos a salvo, pero nuestras fuerzas se agotaron de tal forma que estuvimos una semana durmiendo.

}{

Recibí el alta de la enfermería hace unos días. Al salir de allí con varios consejos médicos de Madame Pomfrey, una invitación para tomar el té de la tarde con la profesora Minerva, ahora directora de Hogwarts y tal vez cruzar una palabra o otra con el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore.

Por otro lado no quería ver a nadie en aquellos momentos aparte de a mi profesor de Pociones. Necesitaba poner las cosas en su lugar con Severus, pero yo no podría aparecerme sin mas en su casa. Opté por dejar que las cosas fluyesen de modo natural. En la primera semana despues de alta, no tuve noticias de él. Los días fueron pasando y lo que creí que llevaría algunas semanas se amplió a algunos meses. La escuela ya había sido reabierta, hasta recibí una invitación para participar en la nueva innauguración de Hogwarts.

En aquel martes del 1º se septiembre me levanté mas temprano que de costumbre. Tomé un tranquilo baño, pensando si sería correcto aparecer en aquel evento. Quien sabía si el también iría, no es así?. Ya que fue director de Hogwarts por un corto tiempo, además de profesor y exalumno de la escuela. No creo que él pueda faltar, por otro lado aun teníamos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió aquel día en que lo salvé.

Decidí que lo mejor para ese tonto miedo que me estaba inundando era encarar el problema de frente. Ya era un adulto en el momento en que me enfrenté a uno de los peores magos conocidos, y salí vivo para contar la historia. Enfrentarme a un  _ex-mortífago_  no debería darme miedo, pero el sólo pensamiento de ver nuevamente a Severus me dejaba las piernas temblando.

Sabía que cuando nos encontráramos el me pediría que cumpliera el trato que habíamos acordado, yo recibiría un  _Obliviate_  de él y nunca más me acordaría de su persona. Sonreí. Por lo menos él está vivo y no hay nada mejor que ver a la persona que amas bien, aun que tu no esteas. Y con ese pensamiento me aparecí frente a las puertas de la escuela y caminé por los jardines donde sabía que se celebraría la fiesta.

Me reecontré con algunos amigos, comí y bebí desde la tarde hasta la noche. El día estaba saliendo muy bien, pero aun no lo había visto. Busqué a la profesora Minerva, la encontré perdida en una conversación bastante animada sobre el nuevo grupo de profesores de este año. Supe que el Ministerio intentó intervenir en la escuela, pero las tentativas fueron frustradas una vez mas, ya que con Minerva al mando y siendo ayudada por Albus Dumbledore, las cosas serían mas complicadas para quien intentase algo contra Hogwarts.

Pensando en su antiguo director decidió dejar los jardines y subir hasta su despacho y hablar un poco con el cuadro. Cual fue su sorpresa al cruzar la puerta y notar que alguien tuvo la misma idea, y esa persona era a quien yo tanto buscaba.

— Severus! - el me miró con un gesto de sorpresa, pero su atención regresó hacia el cuadro con el que estaba hablando.

— Oh Harry veo que recibiste la invitacion que te enviamos, venga siéntate aqui cerca y hablemos un poco. Severus me estaba contando como lo ha pasado desde que regresó al mundo de los vivos, y yo intentaba convencerle para que fuera de nuevo parte de nuestro profesorado.

— Pero como yo le decía a Albus, no pretendo enseñar de nuevo a irritantes niños, ahora que regresé deseo mantener una vida mas tranquila.

— Severus no te precipites, que podrías hacer que fuese mas agradable que ser profesor de pociones o de DCAO?

— Quien sabe, quizás estar lejos de usted y de ciertos inconvenientes - respondió con acidez - no pretendo vivir toda mi vida en este castillo Albus, ya fui absuelto gracias al Sr. Potter y pretendo aprovechar esta oportunidad para mejorar mis conocimientos de pocionista. Puede que ya sea un Maestro reconocido, pero nunca debemos dejar de estudiar para perfeccionarnos.

Observé a uno y otro sin saber como actuar. Ellos mantenían una interesante convesación aun con ese tono ácido e irónico viniendo de Severus, la conversación fluía con normalidad como si fueran viejos amigos hablando. Algo que no era del todo mentira, ya que por la información que recibí en estos últimos meses, tanto por los recuerdos vistos en el pensadero como en las historias contadas, se puede notar que el profesor Dumbledore siempre fue muy allegado a Snape. Como si ambos fueran padre e hijo, creo que tal vez abuelo y nieto teniendo en cuenta la edad del ex-director.

Dumbledore sonrió antes de pedirme de nuevo que me sentase y que aprovechase a servirme una buena copa de hidromiel. Aquello me trajo recuerdos de hace unas semanas. Podría ser que Severus no recordaba lo que sucedió? Creo que no, pues si él supiera de algo no me habría dejado sitio para sentarme en la otra punta del pequeño sofá que se encontraba frente al cuadro de Dumbledore. Bebimos y hablamos un poco de vanalidades. Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con tranquilidad y sin ningún imprevisto. Observé el reloj y ya pasaban de las diez, estaba cansado y quería regresar a mi casa y dormir. Me despedí de ambos y viajé por red  _Flú_  hasta la chimenea de  **Grimmauld Place**.

Me recosté vestido en la cama. Desperté al dia siguiente con el ruido insistente de algo golpeando contra el cristal de la ventana, me levanté y encontré a una lechuza enfadada. La dejé entrar, ella sobrevoló el cuarto y se posó sobre una pequeña mesa que había allí dejando una carta sobre ella. Me acerqué y noté que mi nombre fue escrito con una letra muy elegante y fina, parecía que hasta fuera escrita por un escritor.

La abrí y casi perdí el equilibrio al fallarme mis piernas a leer las pocas líneas de la carta:

  

> _Potter,_
> 
> _Necesito que venga hasta mi casa hoy antes de la hora del té. Tenemos que hablar, venga por red flú diciendo "Mansión Snape"._
> 
> _Atentamente Severus P. Snape_
> 
> _PD.: Le agradecería que me diese una respuesta cuanto antes confirmando o no su asistencia, puede mandarla en esta misma nota si así lo desea. A Tyl² no le gustan los retrasos, así que antes que mi lechuza le ataque es mejor que conteste._  

 

Observé a la tal Tyl que me lanzó un graznido alto y estridente. Era mejor que contestara antes de que ella de verdad me atacara. Escribí con rapidez en el final del mensaje un sencillo  _Estaré ahí en una hora_. Le dí la respuesta a la lechuza y despues de despedirla cerré la ventana y me deregí al baño. La ducha fue rápida y tardé aun menos en vestirme. Opté por algo sencillo y que no me resultara muy incómodo, o sea, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de algodón.

Viajé por  _flú_  hasta la residencia de Severus y casi me caí al salir de la chimenea, pues la visión que tenía era igual a la que tuve cuando estábamos en el  _limbo_  hecho por su mente. Me levanté sacudiendo el polvo de mis ropas. Observé a mi alrededor buscándolo.

— Llegó antes de lo que me imaginaba. Se adelantó mas de media hora. Espero que por lo menos se haya tomado un baño Potter.

— Buenos dias para usted también profesor Snape - decidí no dirigirme a él con familiaridad, aunque mi cuerpo me gritase que hiciera lo contrario.

— Buenos días también Potter, si no le importa desperté hace poco y estaba desayunando en la cocina.

— Le pido perdón, vine tan rápido que no pensé en eso.

— Apuesto a que tampoco comió.

— Correcto.

— Entonces sígame, puesto que ambos no hemos comido, por que no lo hacemos y así ya podemos hablar?.

Él se adentró más en la casa y continuamos hasta una sencilla cocina, él me señaló una silla libre y me entregó una taza de té y leche. Frente a mí había algunos panecillos y bizcochos. Mientras bebía el té caliente y comía me dediqué a observarle esperando la bomba que sería esa conversación. Él bebió una taza que descubrí que era café por el fuerte aroma del oscuro líquido y amargo con seguridad. Dejándola en la mesa se giró y dijo:

— Potter como ya sabe dejé Hogwarts y no tengo intención de dar clases de nuevo. Iré directo al grano por que no soy de dar rodeos. Viajaré para mejorar mis conocimientos en pociones, pero como soy un mago con principios, decidí llamarle despues de pensarlo mucho para darle las gracias. Dumbledore me contó todo lo que usted hizo en los meses que pasé en coma y creía que podía morir.

Estaba sorprendido, él realmente me agradeció sin ser sarcástico. Eso era posible o aquello no era más que algun sueño mío?

— Veo que tuvo la reacción que imaginaba. Es bastante complicado imaginar que yo le pueda agradecer algo, no es así Potter?. Pero sepa que soy honrado y sincero en mis acciones. Usted puso su vida en peligro aun siendo yo su enemigo. Me salvó y por encima ayudó a que me absolvieran de mis crímenes. Le estoy agradecido por eso, pero recuerde que sigo viéndole como uno de mis antiguos alumnos, nada mas - habló y dio un nuevo sorbo a su café.

— Profesor yo no hice nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo creí que era necesario salvarle ya que usted hizo eso por mi a lo largo de toda mi vida no es así? - hablé nervioso. Sentía que algo estaba mal ahí, pero no sabía lo que era — pero acepto su agradecimiento.

Hablamos un poco más y me pareció que realmente él no se acordaba de nada de lo que sucedió. Decidí dejar el asunto morir. Nos despedimos y regresé a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo al calendario de 1998, el 1º fue un martes.
> 
> [1]. Quiddich en portugués. Fuente Madame Pince.  
> [2]. Tyl es el nombre de una estrella binaria en dirección a la constelación de Draco. Fuente Wikipedia.


	5. Correspondencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigos, ahora las cosas estan calientes. La vida de Harry quedo triste, hasta que su conversasión con Severus se inicio y lo amor y amistad fue cresciendo. Teddy tiene lugar importante en lo corazón del nuestro pequeño gryffindor. Agradezco por los comentarios, muchos besos.

Los días comenzaron a ser repetitivos. Hermione me escribía desde Hogwarts, puesto que como decidió terminar sus estudios ella ya estaba matriculada nuevamente para el séptimo año. Ron se fue a trabajar con George en la  _Tienda de Sortilegios Weasley_ , a Ginny la llamaron para ser jugadora de  _Quidditch_  y supe que Severus ya se había ido de viaje.

Todos estaban siguiendo con sus vidas, menos yo. Los fines de semana visitaba a Teddy en casa de su abuela Andrómeda Tonks. Era uno de los pocos momentos de alegría que él podía disfrutar además de aquellos que pasaba con sus amigos, puesto que cuando había salidas a  _Hogsmeade_ , quedaba con Mione y Ron.

Las semanas pasaron y los meses también. La vida seguía su curso. Al menos eso era lo que le parecía a Harry. Pero todas las noches pensaba en Severus y en el amor que aun tenía por ese hombre. Un hermoso día recibió una carta desde lejos que no tenía remitente ni dirección, aunque él supo de quien era, así que se quedó ensimismado en las finas y delicadas letras escritas en negro en el sobre. Era de Severus.

Le envió la carta para decirle que estaba en Irlanda, en la parte mágica, estudiando pociones con nuevos ingredientes hasta ahora desconocidos y que por algun motivo que Harry no sabía de donde había salido, decidió contarle que uno de los ingredientes sería bautizado por él, y que estaba con la duda de si debería homenajearlo poniéndole el nombre del  _Chico de Oro_ , ya que el elemento en cuestión dejaba a la persona dorada como el oro y brillante como un diamante.

Se rió con la broma de su profesor y le respondió con rapidez de acuerdo con algunas especificaciones enviadas dentro de la carta. Eso duró seis largos meses. Severus estaba a punto de regresar a Londres y Harry habia decidido ingresar en la carrera de Auror algunos meses antes.

Las cartas continuaron. Y ellos terminaron en una amistad que al inicio estaba llena de sarcasmo y acidez que provenía de la rivalidad de sus casas, pero con el tiempo se disolvió y se tornó en algo fuerte. Harry pasó sus exámenes y entró pronto en la carrera siendo el primero de su edad en ingresar con tanta rapidez en el Cuerpo. El actual Ministro de Magia, Kingley Shacklebolt hasta le ofreció ayuda, pero el optó por conseguir el puesto por si mismo.

Al recibir la noticia de que aprobara, estuvo tan contento que apareció en la sala de la mansión Snape en ese mismo instante.

— ¡Severus! ¡Severus! ¡Aprobé! - gritaba a todo pulmón con tanta felicidad que hasta olvidó que su antiguo profresor podría cruciarlo por tal acto.

— ¡Potter! ¡Juro por Morgana y Merlín que te mataré si entras de nuevo en mi casa sin avisar! - Dijo un Snape muy furioso en el momento que salió por la puerta que daba acceso a su laboratorio.

— Disculpa Severus es que aprobé, ahora soy un auror del Ministerio de Magia.

— Bravo Potter, ahora el mundo puede dormir en paz de nuevo, puesto que el Niño que sobrevivió y Venció te convirtió en auror. Dime como serás cuando te transformes en el nuevo títere del Ministerio, porque de lo mucho que conozco de política ellos utilizarán tu fama antes o despues. Estate atento.

— ¡Vaya! un medio elogio y un consejo. ¿Ohh estamos avanzando, ehh Severus? - dije sonriendo.

— Deja de llamarme con tanta confianza, merezco respeto.

— Claro. Como si llamarte por tu nombre fuese irrespetuoso, perdóneme señor Snape - hablé inclinándome en una reverencia.

— Y por estas cosas no hago amistad con  _Gryffindors_.

— Ahh deja eso. Necesitamos celebrar que aprobé y este mérito también es tuyo, sin tu ayuda en algunas de mis dudas estaría perdido.

— Es obvio que merezco crédito, puede que fallara en los siete años siendo tu profesor, pero logré en pocos meses hacerte entender pociones y mucho mas. ¿Como fue eso posible?

— Tal vez sea el hecho de que ahora ya no somos profesor y alumno, sino amigos. Cuando hay igualdad y no superioridad es más fácil aprender, además de que aquí no hay aquella oscura aura que rodeaba tu aula Severus. Eso nos daba miedo a todos.

— Pero parece que tu no sentías lo mismo.

— ¿Claro que no, temerte? Nunca.

— Haré como que creo eso. Venga vamos a sentarnos antes de que con esa euforia destruyas mi salón.

Lo seguí hasta los sofás. Tanta era la costumbre de ir allí que ya tenía mi lugar favorito en aquella casa. En verdad, lugares, pues la cocina y el salón eran bastante agradables, principalmente cuando Severus se disponía a conversar mientras tomábamos el té de la tarde o despues de la cena. El también iba a  **Grimmauld Place** , pero no con tanta frecuencia como la que yo iba a su casa.

Me senté mientras él iba a preparar algo para beber ya que íbamos a celebrar mi empleo. Nuestro, como la gran sensación de tener mi primer trabajo. Acababa de cumplir uno de mis sueños. Ya tenía un casa, ropas mías que no eran grandes ni usadas por otros, amigos y ahora un empleo que me gustaba. Sólo me faltaba una familia para que todo estuviera completo. Pensar en eso me entristeció y me perdí divagando, tanto que ni noté el regreso de Severus con dos copas y una botella.  _Whisky de Fuego_. Que maravilla, era perfecto para ahogar el dolor de mis soledad, junto con la alegría que en estos momentos sentía en igual proporción.

Bebimos y hablamos sobre como fueron mis pruebas de admisión a auror. Severus me observaba siempre mientra hablaba, era como si absorviera cada palabra para despues analizarla. En determinado momento noté que el alcohol ya se me había subido y no paraba de observar a Severus con profundidad.

¿Por que era tan complicado olvidar que lo amaba?. ¿Por que tenía que doler tanto?. Cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando, las lágrimas descendían gruesas y calientes por mi rostro mientras reía nervioso. Era un fracasado. Podría haber derrotado a Voldemort, logrado sobrevivir a dos maldiciones imperdonables y hasta tener ahora el empleo de mis sueños. Pero parecía que mi felicidad nunca estaría completa, ya que me faltaba la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, Severus Snape.

Observé su rostro mientras lloraba y reía. Él dejó la copa con suavidad sobre la mesita del centro y se levantó acercándose en mi dirección. Me quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó junto a la suya. Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me observó de manera profunda. Aquellos ojos oníx observándome eran un paraiso de pura emoción para mi corazón.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Potter?

— Creo que no, tal vez el alcohol se haya subido rápido en mi sangre.

Sus manos soltaron mi rostro, salió de mi campo de visión, pero no tardó en regresar con una nueva copa.

— Bebe.

Tragué de golpe un líquido frío y amargo. Descendió quemando mi garganta. Hice una mueca horrible.

— ¿Que era esto Severus? Ugh parece que me bebí algun brebaje con sabor a vómito o algo peor.

— Eso era un remedio creado por mi. Poción tranquilizante con poción para la resaca. Ayuda un poco cuando alguien bebe y comienza a llorar en abundancia por alguna fuerte emoción. Debería haber sabido que no podrías estar así por causa de esto.

— Gracias. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa, tome un baño y descanse.

— ¿Por que no esperas un poco?, o ya se olvidó de que las pociones calmantes suelen ralentizar los movimientos y darte sueño?

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de comprensión y me recosté mas en el sillón. Me relajé un poco y el sueño me envolvió como un viejo amigo.

Desperté horas mas tarde con una sensación liviana en mi interior, noté que no estaba en el sillón sino en una cama con doseles y sábanas negras. El cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. Debía ser casi medianoche. Como había llegado allí era un misterio para mí.

— ¿Veo que despertaste. Estás mejor?

— Lo estoy, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

— Es normal, bebiste más de la mitad de mi botella de Whisky de Fuego y comenzaste a llorar frente a mí.

— ¿Pido disculpas por la escena. Pero yo no estaba en el sillón del salón?

— Te traje a mi cuarto, no creo que sea cómodo dormir en la posición en la cual estabas.

Me puse rojo de la vergüenza, él me trajo a su cama. Por Merlín, estaba en su cuarto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? estás rojo Potter.

— Sólo tengo un poco de calor, creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa ahora. Gracias por todo.

— Toma un vaso de agua antes, estás muy rojo - habló cerca mía y entregándome un vaso. Bebí todo y respiré profundo.

— Bueno, ahora puedes irte a casa, buenas noches Potter.

— Buenas noches Severus, te amo.

— ¿Que has dicho Potter?

Me asusté, no debería haber dicho eso. Yo… Mierda él me dió  _Veritaserum_.

— ¡Me diste  _Veritaserum_!

— ¿Y por que motivo yo te daría eso Potter? si yo quisiera podría invadir tu mente y extraer lo que quiero.

— Lo has hecho para que me confesara - mierda debía permancer callado antes de meterme en algún lío, hablando de más.

— ¿Confesar que Potter? que has tenido sueños húmedos conmigo en los meses que estuviste cuidando de mi en Hogwarts?, que mientras nos hacíamos amigos seguías amándome en secreto? ya sabía eso desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Pero como?

— Desde que desperté sé mas de lo que imaginas. Escuché todo lo que decías mientras estaba en coma y lo que dijiste cuando me salvaste.

— ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste cuando nos encontramos en la reapertura de la escuela?, o cuando estuviste de alta de la enfermería?. O mismo cuando nos carteábamos, o…

— Para con tantos o… Mejor siéntate otra vez en la cama, tenemos que hablar.

— ¡Me drogaste para que confesase lo que siento! No tenemos nada de que hablar.

— Si que tenemos. ¿Crees que es fácil para un hombre de mi posición reconocer que tiene sentimientos por un adolescente con edad para se su hijo? No quería que supieras que siento lo mismo por ti. No quería ser tachado de pederasta.

— Sientes lo mismo que yo.

— ¿De todo lo que he dicho sólo escuchaste eso? Por Merlín, Potter no me lo hagas repetir de nuevo. Ya está siendo difícil decirlo ahora.

Respiré profundo y vi que Severus hacía lo mismo. Estaba nervioso y eso era perceptible. Se acercó con lentitud a mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas en un gesto cariñoso.

— ¡Mírame!.

Giré mi rostro en su dirección y mis labios fueron atacados. Era caliente y delicioso. Él besaba tan bien. Más dulce que el beso de Cho y más inteso que el de Ginny. Gemí al sentir sus labios. Mordía y jugaba con delicadeza, haciendo que quisiera más. Su lengua era áspera como en mis sueños y al pensar en eso, temí que aquel momento no fuese real.

Parece que se dió cuenta de que me tensé y cortó el ósculo de forma suave, pero no sin antes darme un casto beso.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿No te gustó? ¿Tan mal beso?

— No, no. Fue genial, es sólo que…

— ¿Sólo que qué? - él me animó a decir mientras aun sujetaba mis manos.

— No sé si esto es un sueño o no. Ya imaginé tantas veces diversas escenas donde nos besábamos y tu me rechazas despues o, despierto y lloro.

— Harry presta atención, he pasado meses lidiando con la idea de declararme. Fueron días que estuve imaginando lo que decir. Necesito primero pedirte perdón, pues te dañé en este último tiempo al fingir que no recordaba nada. Pero necesitaba confirmar mis sentimientos. No es fácil. Tenemos una gran diferencia de edad y no soy la persona mas agradable del mundo.

— No eres desagradable Severus y a mi me gusta como eres - sonreí y acaricié su rostro con una de las manos que logré soltar de su sujección.

Nos besamos de nuevo y allí por primera vez hicimos el amor. Severus fue dulce conmigo, preparándome para recibirlo de forma tan gentil que me sentía en las nubes. Sus dedos hacían movimientos en tijera en mi interior de forma rítmica.

Yo gemía cada vez que él los introducía más y más en mi. Yo quería más y él también. Besos eran repartidos por mi cuerpo, marcando mi piel con algunos mordiscos o chupetones. Me estremecía en esos momentos. Era hábil con su lengua y sus dientes. Una serpiente en mi cuerpo.

Su boca descendió al encuentro de mi miembro y yo me estremecí del placer. El jugaba y apretaba de la mejor manera posible. Yo pedía por más y él lo cumplía. Su boca subió de nuevo hasta la mía y nos unimos con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que él me poseía. Sus estocadas eran profundas y fuertes. Veía estrellas cada vez que él golpeaba mi próstata.

No duramos mucho, y el clímax nos inundó en una miríada de emociones tan fuertes que me hizo venirme con lágrimas en los ojos, por que al fin tenía aquello que siempre deseé sin saberlo.


	6. Al fin un final feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que le notaron un final abrupto al fanfic, dejo dicho que el motivo fue la falta de tiempo. Como la historia fue hecha para un desafío con fecha previa, tuve que terminar la historia dentro del plazo, lo que hizo que la historia tuviese esos enormes saltos temporales, pero prometo que la próxima vez todo estará mejor. Disfruten el último capítulo u.u

Desperté por la mañana con un pequeño dolor al final de mi espalda. Gemí un poco al moverme en la cama y descubrí que había alguien más en ella. Lentamente abrí los ojos y descubrí un mar embravecido de negros y lisos cabellos esparcidos descuidadamente sobre la almohada junto a mí. Un aroma a menta mezclado con azmicle impregnó mis sentidos.

Severus. Sonreí feliz. No había sido un sueño. Todo lo que habíamos hecho durante la noche no había sido fruto de mi imaginación. Noté que se removía a mi lado, tal parecía que estaba despertando.

— Potter, duérmete aun es muy temprano.

— Potter. Él no me había llamado Harry como la noche anterior. Acaso no había sido mas que sexo casual y no me había dado cuenta?. La desesperación me inundó y comencé a llorar.

— ¿Por que lloras? ¿Te duele algo? Perdóname Harry, tendría que haber sabido que era tu primera vez. Pude ser mas gentil - dijo atrayéndome a su pecho.

— Temí que esto no fuera real - dije llorando.

— Harry estoy aquí, haremos que esto suceda - dijo abrazándome mas fuerte, pero no sin antes besarme. Aquello me inundó de felicidad. Él me amaba y eso era un hecho.

 

……………

 

Los años pasaron y Severus y yo terminamos teniendo una relación estable. Con mucho trabajo logré que él aceptase un puesto en el cuadro de profesores de Hotwarts. Podía negarlo, pero yo sabía que a él le gustaba enseñar, lo difícil fue convencerle de ello.

Nos casamos en una sencilla ceremonia oficiada por un juez del Ministerio. Nuestra felicidad parecía completa. Pero el destino aun me tenía una sorpresa. A mediados de 2006 descubrí que estaba embarazado de nuestro primer hijo. Estaba tan asustado en aquellos momentos. Nunca creí que eso fuera posible, pero Severus me explicó que yo era un mago poderoso y que era posible para mí condebir sin la ayuda de pociones de fertilidad, como la mayoría de los magos hacían cuando querían gestar un hijo con su pareja.

Estuve aun mas feliz cuando el día 23 de junio de aquel año nació nuestro hijo. Albus Severus Potter Snape¹. Recuerdo hasta la batalla que fue lograr darle ese nombre. Luché durante días con Severus hasta que aceptó.

 

_(Recuerdo)_

— Por Merlín, de verdad quieres llamarle a nuestro hijo Albus?

— Si. ¿Por que no? ¿O prefieres James Sirius? - Pregunté rotundamente.

— Santo cielo, eso nunca. Hasta prefiero que se llame Finneus, pero James y Sirius nunca.

— Severus, por favor, te lo ruego -supliqué con la misma mirada que uno de esos cachorritos abandonados - es nuestro primer hijo y quiero hacerle ese homenaje.

— Harry, entiendes que Albus Severus no es un nombre muy agradable para que tenga un niño?

— ¿Y por que no?

— ¿Por que? Ahhh Merlín, deja de mirarme así. Eres imposible. Está bien, me rindo puedes llamarlo como quieras.

— ¡Promételo Severus! ¿Aceptas de verdad ese nombre? - Pregunté de una manera tan radiante que apostaría 100 galeones que hasta estoy brillando.

— ¿Acaso lo que tu me pides con esa sonrisa yo no lo cumplo con los ojos cerrados, Sr. Potter?

— Potter no, ahora soy un Snape - dije convencido y alegre.

— Potter Snape mi amado marido. Y nuestro hijo también lo será.

— Si. Entonces está decidido. Albus Severus Potter Snape. ¿Ha quedado hermoso no es así Sev? Tiene el nombre del profesor Dumbledore y también pude hacerte un homenaje.

— Harry, el sólo hecho de tenermos este hijo ya me hace feliz. ¿O crees que toda mi dedicación era únicamente debida al riesgo en tu embarazo? estas aquivocado querido esposo.

Dijo Severus besando mi mano izquierda sin que me diera cuenta de que estaba entre sus manos.

— Te amo tanto que no sé que sería de mi ahora sin tí. Arriesgaste tanto por mi al rescatarme de aquel laberinto en el que se transformó mi mente. Aun inconsciente te escuchaba y deseaba poder tocarte.

No me daba cuenta, pero las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro. Estaba lleno de sentimientos, era un huracán de emociones. El embarazo ya me hacía mas sensible, y escuchar a Severus declarándome eso abiertamente - y, por cierto, una rareza - que me sentí en las nubes, y llorar parecía la única manera de demostrar toda mi alegría y lo contento que estoy con esto.

Pronto nacería nuestro hijo y nos volveríamos una familia aun mas feliz. E imaginar que casi lo perdí hace unos años. Doy gracias por la ayuda que he recibido, puesto que creo que yo solo no habría podido salvarme. Pero al observar a Severus aun no puedo creer que nosotros dos nos hayamos salvado. Él de la muerte y yo de la soledad. Puesto que ambos vivíamos en nuestros propios santuarios, sin imaginar nunca todo lo maravilloso y basto que es el mundo allá afuera.

— Gracias Severus.

— Quien te lo agradece soy yo.

Y nos besamos reafirmando allí nuestros sentimientos, mientras Albus se removía en mi interior.

.

 

FIN

 

Tal vez…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. La fecha de nacimiento de Albus Severus Potter Snape no es precisa. La autora J. K. Rowling dice que él nació entre el 1º de septiembre de 2005 y el 31 de agosto de 2006. Por lo tanto las fechas nunca son exactas, pero decidí usar esta que encontré en algunas citas de la wikia de Harry Potter.
> 
> ……
> 
> Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que han seguido el desarroyo de "Amarguras", los cambios dramáticos que le di al corazón de todos mis lectores y el final feliz tan esperado por todos.
> 
> Amar Cura es una continuación mas bien romántica y para la continuación de la familia Snape -Harry, Severus y su hijo - y sus vidas. Hasta pronto, Gracias a todos los favoritos, comentarios y cada uno de ustedes que estaba aquí conmigo desde el principio hasta el final.


End file.
